Shōju Hyūga
Shōju Hyūga was born into the Hyūga Clan apart of the Branch House the lowest level of the clan. He was the son of one of the most well respected Hyūga members of this side of the family. He is a Genin which resides withing Konohagakure also know as the Hidden Leaf Village. Background He was born into the Clan of the Hyūga's a clan which resided within Konohagakure. His father was a member of the Branch house, the house that served the Main. His father tried his best to make their lives easier by doing the Main families bidding without arguments. This led to other members of the main family to see him as a perfect role model of how their lower branch family should all be. They never had to punish him or his wife or even a young Shōju who had a good childhood thanks to his fathers doing. Although this great respect for him wasnt met by the rest of his clan who hated the Main Branch and now would sta rt to dislike his father. They would constantly bad mouth him in front of others out of disrespect and it was like this for years until a single incident. Many members of the lower house were being punished for making some mistakes, Shōju's father intervened and explained to them that it was an honest mistake saving the lot from any further damage. When Shōju was conceived his father vowed to not let him live a life like he does, being Over powered by others. Shōju was then born nine months later on August 2nd and was loved and cared for by his two parents. On the heir of the Main House's 3rd birthday Shōju was branded with the Cursed Seal that all Branch House members receive. It was now forever a part of him as it stuck out on his forehead. For the first few years he would wear a blue bandana which covered the top portion of his head, hiding the mark. He was then allowed to be enrolled in the ninja academy at the age of 6. From their on he made friends within the school who said he gets to nervous and paranoid about everything. He would do above average on all subjects in the academy being a very smart child. Although he would have trouble thanks to his great paranoia, thinking everyone was staring at him and talking about him. Personalitiy Ever since he was a small child he has had an interesting but annoying personality. To many he seems like a clueless annoyance, who gets pissy about everything. He is often oblivious to other true intentions, not knowing if they are playing him or not. Although this only applies to people, he can easily read intentions of enemies during his missions. He has many annoying habits, one of which is he never knows when to shut up. When he talks he can go on for several minutes even if he ends up talking to himself, which he does a lot. This is the reason why when most people get into conversations with him they usually end with them just walking away without saying a word. He isnt really a people person with most of the time he doesn't have anything in common with others. He doesnt stand up for himself when others do insult him. He normally ignores these comments and tries not to think of it. His is a very paranoid person often thinking the worst will happen in any situation. Whenever he see's people whispering or trading notes he thinks that their making fun of him and talking about him. When playing games or breaking rules he's always the one to ruin the other kids fun. He complains to them about the consequences if they get caught and usually worries the entire time. Although this doesn't stop him from doing these activities, just bothers his friends. His paranoia is also a useful things, usually saving him during missions. He can plan ahead as when out on missions he will run many simulations of what he thinks will happen. These situations are always deadly and over the top and most of the time would never actually happen, but it's not bad to be prepared just in case. When out in battle he is smart and calculated often trying to think ahead of the opponent but not always successful. He gets nervous during battle and has to try and talk himself into fighting back but this usually gets tossed aside easily. He has a condition which is called Hydrophobia, which is the fear of water. This cause by a traumatic event when he was young, he was pushed under water by a friend. The friend was just having fun but unknown to him who was doing the pushing, Shōju was drowning and near death. In fact he passed out and was seconds from death until he father came and and pulled him out. He had to resuscitate him for several minutes until Shōju awoke. Now because of that day whenever he is near water he freaks out. It is so bad that when it rains, he feels as if he is trapped within a small place and has trouble breathing. When drinking water he swallows very slowly and at a pace. When near massive bodies of water such as lakes he cannot go closer or he will just fall to the ground and make noises as if gagging. This impaired his abilities to fight on water making it a big disadvantage. Once during his water walking training, he had to go to the middle of a small pond. He succeeded but passed out while over the water making him fall to the bottom. But when it comes down to it, during times of battle and missions he can overcome his natural annoying personality. During these times he can get serious and tries not to let his usual self out although he paranoia still has an effect on him. He is actually very smart and analyzes his enemies very well, with the Byakugan and without it. He can come up with quick plans in the midst of battle for a quick success. Appearance Abilities While he isnt the most competitive or even most talented person, he does have a gift when it comes to battle. He is smart and can find the weakness withing a persons abilities usually faster then most without the help of his Doujutsu. During conflicts his nervousness usually gets the better of him and can impair his moves and judgement when it is most important. Although when it comes down to it sometimes he can over come his natural nervous habits and fight like a true shinobi should, without fear and to the death. While some shinobi have swift speed or fast reflexes, Shōju has no natural talent for physical abilities. He is very strong for his age able to punch a rock and partially smash it, but doesn't use this that often since he doesn't rely on his strength. Being a Hyūga he has access to the Byakugan which gives him a multitude of abilities which he actually has great skills in using. Amplified Muscle Strength With the great control over his chakra that Shōju possess, he can do something which most dont ever think or cant perform. He can use his chakra to increase his strength to great levels, while similar it is very different to Chakra Enhanced Strength. He focus his chakra into his blood stream of any part of his body, and amplify his muscles of that said part. This increase the damage he can do by 10, he was once shown to be able to smash a boulder into pieces with on punch. Although eh can only amplify one part of his body at a time, and after it has been done that part is usually sore and weaker for a bit. While it is similar to Sakuras Enhanced strength it is different is that instead of focusing chakra into a one timed attack, it actually makes the muscles stronger and can last for 5 minutes. It doesnt just focuses on pure physical attacks, if his arm is almost have half dead he can amplify it and have enough strength to move it like normal. Taijutsu Baguazhang Shōju received his training from his father in the art of gentle fist. Although hes not the best at it, he can perform this type of fighting very well. This type of fighting didn't suite him though, he was a nervous person but styles like this weren't for him. One day when training on his own he saw the movements that gentle fist utilized. This gave him an idea for a new type of fighting, which he didn't try to learn thinking others would not accept someone dissecting the Hyugas stlye of fighting. Many weeks later when seeing two shinobi fighting using gently fist in a friendly match began to analyze their battle and movements. He always thought he was a talentless person who maybe had a little potential withing him but his paranoid persona would not let him try new things out of fear and doubt. His father then placed his hand on his shoulder and told him not to look so nervous, because those who look nervous and have doubt within themselves are always the first to die. This caused him to try out this new concept of fighting that he though about creating. He used the base movements of gentle fist to integrated it into a pure physical taijutsu style. He began to start utilizing the same movements he had learned but instead of it aiming for chakra networks aimed for weak points of the body. He realized that this new style didnt have any great defense against others so he began to add more whole bodily movement to it. Until what he had was a fighting method which was fluid and unpredictable in all of its techniques. This type of fighting makes him nearly unbeatable at close range combat. His body moves with the attackers so he is very hard to hit with Taijutsu or any other forms of close combat. For every attack thrown Shōju's body almost automatically moves fluidly in many positions which can dodge the attacks like nothing almost as if his body was a whip. No matter how strong or fast the attack is he can usually dodge it. Walking the Circle This is a basic principle that he uses when fighting in his Bagua style. The whole concept is to essentially create a imaginary cirlce around your opponent and keep them at the center. When fighting you constantly stay on the path of the circle walking keeping your movement ongoing as not to give your opponent a chance to think. Byakugan The Byakugan is received from being born into the Hyūga clan. All member's awaken this unique doujutsu from birth. He to awoken these eyes from the day he was born and at first didn't quite know how to use them. His father explained to him that the village will go to great length to protect the secrets of the Byakugan. Those who seek it will do anything to succeed and if they do, you will be branded as a traitor of the village for letting the secrets be stolen. He also pointed out that the mark that was branded on Shōju's forehead will seal away his Byakugan when he died. He was gifted with these guys but only thanks to his bloodline. When these eyes are activated he has near 360º vision which allows him to see all around him. Its basically like he has eyes on every part of his body all except for one little area. While his vision is amazing compared to normal vision, its not full proof having one blind spot located on the back of his neck. This spot isn't to much of a disadvantage since its not that big of an area. However only few outside the clan know of this problem and less then half of that know how to exploit the weakness. The range his Byakugan reaches is 50 meters around himself. This is how far he can see with his eyes currently, with everything else which go beyond the boundaries looking blurry or completely black. He also can use his eyes to see through objects such as a wall, or even smokescreen. With the time he spent training with his eyes he discovered that he can use his eyes like a microscope, being able to see things at are small that most people cant or ignore to see. He is granted the ability to see Chakra in its real form as well as chakra flow, and chakra circulation. While he hasn't shown this yet, he can see the chakra forming when an enemy performs a jutsu. This allows him to tell what kind of jutsu its going to be and how powerful. This also grants him enough time to stop it since he see's the chakra forming before the shinobi has a chance to finish it. When an enemy begins forming hand seals their chakra begins to build up and every jutsu has its own unique form when chakra is changed, this allows Shōju to analyze what type of jutsu it will be before it can even be performed. Chakra Control Shōju has unique potential which most dont see with in him, as neither he can see it. His control and usage of his chakra is greater then other genin, this is what is probably is best skill. He can take any technique and use the bare minimum of chakra to perform it at one of its greatest levels. While his chakra is about as average as regular shinobi he can perform more jutsu and still have enough chakra to fight even longer. It is thought that maybe his Byakugan is the reason why he can use his chakra to a great extent, however maybe it helps but it is his natural skill and intellect which keeps him up at great chakra control. Trivia Category:Hyuga Clan